8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Spells in 8-Bit Theater
The following is a list of all magical techniques used in 8-Bit Theater. Healing Spells Cure:'''Cure is White Mage's specialty and used at many points throughout the series. A similar spell is used by Red Mage on Thief in Circle Cave. '''Raise (and also Arise): White Mage has to make...extensive use of Raise/Arise (or Life/Full-Life) to revive the Light Warriors after their "adventures". (Black Mage stabbing everyone to death). Offensive Spells HADOKEN: '''Hadoken is Black Mage's specialty move. He can only use it once a day as it is a Level 9 spell. Apparently it is Light Elemental but as Black Mage can think about it it is not Holy Elemental. Hadoken is powered by love and siphons off a small amount each time it is used. Black Mage obtained it through sacrificing orphans. '''Flare: '''Black Mage used Flare to to destroy icebergs which Bikke was trying to ram a boat into. '''Meteor (called "Meteo"): Black Mage used Meteor to destroy icebergs which Bikke was trying to ram a boat into. Ice-9: 'A spell used by Red Mage on Kary. It freezes the entirety of the universe (even space, which is an imposibility) However, as it was cast ''into a Bag of Holding, it froze everything inside the bag, including more riches than actually exist. It presumably can only be used once per day. 'Ice '(various): Assorted Ice spells of unknown power have been used by Red Mage over the course of the series, namely against Rudy and Kary. '''Fire-3: Black Mage used Fire-3 to destroy icebergs which Bikke was trying to ram a boat into. Fire (various): Assorted Fire spells of unknown power have been used by Black Mage over the course of the series. These have seen much more use than Red Mage's spells. They have been used to torch a wide variety of flammable objects ranging from Dwarfland to many non dwarven cities to Dr. Unne's house and even a Wood in Steak. Fire can be used to burn Cypherstones. Bolt-3: Black Mage used Bolt-3 to destroy icebergs which Bikke was trying to ram a boat into. Bolt-2: 'Bolt-2 has been used by Black Mage on an assortment of elderly people. It appears to be Black Mage's Standard lightning attack. If he saw an orphanage on fire, BM would use Bolt-2 on "Wide dispersal" (probably meaning on all targets which doesn't make sense as Bolt-2 was automatically used that way in the original FF) to pick off the survivors. '''Bolt '(various): Assorted Bolt spells of unknown power have been used by Black Mage over the course of the series. Blue Magic '''Goblin Punch: The dreaded Goblin Punch was used on and consequently learned by Black Mage after his class change. It is a fairly strong move and...has no real value or use in the story. It was discovered by the Cryptozoologist Blindy O'Sightless. '''Regurgitation: '''Sarda causes Black Mage to vomit up his own digestive tract. As Black Mage is capable of casting Blue Magic, he immediately learns the skill. (Un)fortunately, Sarda cast a spell to hurt Black Mage. Unlike most Blue Magic which would result in an attack along the lines of "Spit out stones" or "Turn user's fist into a goblin's and strike nearest target", Sarda's attack was "Make Black Mage spit out his own digestive tract". As such Black Mage learned a spell to hurt him. Other Sarda has the ability to travel through time but due to temporal law could only do it once as he went back to 4 seconds before the beginning of all existence. Trivia * Despite apparently not knowing a Teleportation spell, Black Mage uses one in Episode 504: Tis a Good Question to get to an Iceberg and...stab it.